


Bad Jokes & Dinosaur Bones

by StarJem



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FBI Agent Meme, Humor, M/M, Mentions of masturbation but nothing explicit, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates, really really bad jokes and puns, somebody stop kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Tsukishima is an FBI agent who just so happens to be monitoring the computer of his soulmate. Kuroo, Tsukishima's soulmate, is a paleontologist working at one of the largest natural history museums in the world, where their first meeting and date is taking place.Sequel to Why Him and Please Let It Be Him.





	Bad Jokes & Dinosaur Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Why Him/Please Let it Be Him. I would recommend at least reading Why Him first before reading this. If you would like visuals to go along with the date, I took a recent trip to the museum mostly for research purposes and took a lot of pictures. Haha. Here's the [album.](https://www.flickr.com/gp/136225707@N06/P7d794)

“It’s nice to finally meet you, soulmate.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the gesture and quickly pulled his hand back, caressing the part that was kissed by Kuroo. “So you _are_ my soulmate,” he grumbled.

Kuroo cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Hm?”  
  
Tsukishima shook his head, “Nothing. I’m just surprised that the universe decided that you of all people would be the perfect match for me.” He crossed his arms, cocking his hip to the side.

Kuroo chuckled, “Well, I’m pretty pleased that you’re my soulmate.” He placed his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out slightly while grinning his signature grin. “You know, I always thought BC stood for ‘Before you Came into my life.’”  
  
“Seriously? You’re full of bad jokes aren’t you?”  
  
“Only the worst for my soulmate!” Kuroo looked so proud.  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes in response. “So, where are these pterodactyl fossils you’re going to show me?”  
  
“I did say that we had some didn’t I? Well, you’re going to have to wait. There’s so much to see here!”  
  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance. Don’t get him wrong, he is very excited to be here, but those fossils were calling his name. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and he wasn’t going to miss it.  
  
Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and dragged him past the ticket counter and to the stairs that go up to the main level. “Let’s go to one of my favorite exhibits.”  
  
Tsukishima stumbled as he was dragged away, but was able to keep himself from falling over. “H-Hey! Don’t just drag your date around,” he protested.  
  
Stopping in front of the stairs, Kuroo turned to look at Tsukishima and smiled a toothy smile. “We can casually walk around while holding hands. I’d like that.”  
  
A light pink flush adorned Tsukishima’s cheeks. He shook his head and pulled his hand out of Kuroo’s. “Are you always this sappy?”  
  
“Only around my soulmate.”  
  
“We literally just met.”  
  
“Don’t care. Besides, I’ve learned so much about you from my visions. You like strawberries. I saw them quite a bit in my visions besides dinosaurs. You also love music and--”  
  
“I get it. I get it. There’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Tsukishima froze at the question, the smile on Kuroo’s face turning into a mischievous grin. He then cleared his throat, “Maybe I’ll tell you some things about me if this date doesn’t totally suck.”  
  
“Deal!”  
  
This time Kuroo intertwined their fingers and led him up the stairs to the main level, this time, not rushing things.

Once they reached the main level, Kuroo led Tsukishima to the center of the museum and to the right, heading towards the North Entrance. On their way over there they could see a large statue of two elephants and Sue.  
  
Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Sue, his mouth agape and his eyes widened. This was the first time he was seeing Sue the T-Rex in person. While it has been a little over a year since he moved to Chicago, he didn’t have the chance to come here during what little free time he had. She was so much more amazing in person and it took everything he had to not freak out like a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush.  
  
He let go of Kuroo’s hand, grabbed his phone in his jacket pocket and walked closer to the dinosaur. Once he was in front of her, he opened up the camera app to take a few pictures. Behind him Kuroo was smirking at the fact that Tsukishima was trying to be very subtle about his excitement.  
  
“Want me to take a picture of you with Sue?” Kuroo asked.  
  
Tsukishima flinched and nearly dropped his phone on the ground. He turned around to face Kuroo, but averted his gaze, a light pink blush on his cheeks and the tip of his ears.  
  
“You don’t have to be shy. Here! Let’s take a selfie in front of her!” He grabbed Tsukishima’s phone before grabbing Tsukishima’s waist to bring him in closer. Luckily the phone still had the camera app open so he could take a few pictures quickly. “Say rawr!”  
  
Kuroo grinned while Tsukishima pouted as he snapped a few shots before looking at them. “Has anyone ever told you that your pout is really cute?” he asked while he swiped through the few selfies he took to find the best one to send to his friends. They all looked pretty similar, but he found one that was perfect.  
  
“I like this one,” Kuroo showed Tsukishima the picture on his phone. “You’re holding back a smile.”  
  
“No I’m not!” he denied as he took his phone back. “I can delete them anyways. They’re on _my_ phone.”  
  
“Don’t delete them!” Kuroo begged, giving Tsukishima puppy eyes. “I want at least one picture to remember our date by.”  
  
Tsukishima sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _What will make my life less of a living hell? A picture with him or listening to him whine about taking a picture the entire time we’re here?_ He put his phone back in his jacket pocket before lifting up his index finger, “We can take _one_ picture together. No do-overs. You get _one_ shot.”  
  
Kuroo’s eyes lit up and Tsukishima could have sworn they literally sparkled. He quickly took his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and lifted it up, angling it just right so that Sue was photobombing their selfie. Kuroo was smiling brightly and Tsukishima wore a more neutral expression.  
  
“Say rawr!”  
  
_Snap._  
  
“Let’s see how it looks!” Kuroo couldn’t stop smiling as he opened up the gallery app on his phone to see how the picture turned out. His face instantly went from a smile to a frown once he saw the picture. He could hear Tsukishima holding back his laughter. The picture was great except Kuroo was blinking. “Dammit!” he groaned.  
  
Tsukishima continued to snigger as Kuroo pouted at the failed selfie. Once he calmed down, he patted Kuroo’s shoulder. He wasn’t good at consoling others, but he figured he’d give it a shot. “There there. It’s ok. Let’s continue our date.”  
  
Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima’s attempt to cheer him up. He closed the app and pocketed his phone. “It’s straight ahead.” He pointed to an area that was to the left of Sue if you were facing her.  
  
They were greeted with displays of taxidermy birds. The entrance to the exhibit had a wooden sign that said, “Nature Walk.” The paths in this section were lined with wooden planks, similar to a dock. They were greeted by displays that were filled with different types of birds (and a few other animals) in various habitats. Vultures, puffins, and ibis to name a few. Kuroo explained each display as they looked at it.  
  
After they finished the first section they walked into a big carpeted room with many more displays called the Hall of Birds. These weren’t like the ones in the previous area where the birds were displayed in full habitats. These were a bit more plain, but did have some decorations. They were displayed by species each bird perched on an object that was attached to the wall in the display case such as a branch or a rocky ledge. There were well over a dozen display cases showcasing hundreds of birds ranging from Herons to Owls to Birds of Paradise and even extinct birds like the Heath Hen and Passenger Pigeon.  
  
As they looked at each display case, Kuroo, to the best of his ability, would teach Tsukishima about some of the birds. Tsukishima noticed how Kuroo’s face lit up as he talked, his eyes shining like the evening star. His lips curled up slightly into a small smile. It was endearing how much Kuroo really loved his job.  
  
Kuroo seemed to notice Tsukishima staring at him rather than the birds he was talking about. He immediately stopped talking, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for talking too much,” he apologized as he scratched the back of his head. “Besides dinosaurs and dogs, birds are my favorite animals. They’re really incredible.” He looked at one of the Storm-Petrels fondly.  
  
“It’s fine. I can see why you like them and this exhibit in particular.”  
  
“Good because I’ll be telling you all about the other birds we have here. Prepare yourself,” Kuroo grinned.  
  
Tsukishima internally groaned, but Kuroo looked so happy talking about everything so he decided to ignore the teasing and gave him his undivided attention.  
  
They had come upon the Bald Eagle and the first thing out of Kuroo’s mouth was another pun.  
  
“You’re so handsome that your looks should be ill-eagle.”  
  
Tsukishima was not amused, but he couldn’t help but respond. “Ha ha ha. You really quack me up,” he replied in the most bored tone he could manage.  
  
Kuroo literally squealed with delight. He still loved it. He still loved that Tsukishima would retort with bad jokes and puns. He really was a smitten kitten.  
  
They continued walking through the hall, stopping at each display, Kuroo talking Tsukishima’s ears off. “This is one of my favorite displays,” Kuroo pointed out to a display case with various owls. “My best friend looks like the great horned owl,” he chuckled as he brought out his phone to show him a picture of his friend. “This is Bokuto. We’ve been friends since high school.”  
  
Tsukishima recognized Bokuto. He was one the guys who would sometimes used Kuroo’s computer to look up stupid things and google weird questions. He couldn’t let Kuroo know that so he acted like he didn’t know who he was. He had two-toned hair spiked up and his large round eyes were a piercing gold. The resemblance was uncanny. “He looks ridiculous,” he deadpanned.  
  
Kuroo burst out laughing. This wasn’t the first nor would it be the last time he would hear someone say that about his best friend. “You’re obviously not the first person to say that, but it suits him. You’ll understand once you meet him. He’s really a hoot.”  
  
It took Kuroo a moment to realize what he had said and got tongue-tied trying to explain to Tsukishima that he could meet him only if he wanted to. He didn’t want to force him despite being really excited that they’re soulmates.  
  
Tsukishima’s lips curled up into a small smile, “I’d be ok with that.” He may come to regret that later, but he’s willing to take things one step at a time. Future Tsukishima can deal with meeting Kuroo’s friends.  
  
The Hall of Birds led into the World of Mammals section that lined up against the west end of the building and they walked through there into another section of taxidermy mammals. After the mammals they looked at bird habitats, reptiles, and amphibians, and finally the section on animal biology before exciting at the entrance to the Ancient Egypt exhibit by the South Entrance of the museum.  
  
Tsukishima came out of that learning a lot more about animals than he had ever learned in school. Kuroo was extremely knowledgeable and actually pretty fun to listen to.  
  
“Ready to go visit Ancient Egypt?” Kuroo asked enthusiastically.  
  
Tsukishima nodded and entered into the pyramid, Kuroo following right behind him. Directly to their left was a room filled with artifacts behind a clear panel and the walls were covered with beautiful hieroglyphs. After reading about the artifacts that were displayed, they walked into an open area, not much is there, but on the floor is a glass square. Tsukishima walked over to it and looked down, seeing a sarcophagus many feet below him. He squatted down to get a closer look. “Woah,” he whispered.  
  
“Cool, isn’t it?” Kuroo asked, looking down at the sarcophagus as well. “You’ll get to see it up close when we get downstairs.”  
  
Tsukishima got up and headed into the hallway that led to the next section of the exhibit. Slabs of stone with hieroglyphs covered the walls behind clear plastic panels to protect them.  
  
They stepped out of the way so other guests could walk through so Kuroo could explain the hieroglyphs before they continuing on.  
  
After doing so they walked out of the hallway and made a right down the next one which led to stairs going up to a small section where they could look down at the entrance to the exhibit.  
  
To get to the next section they walked down the spiraling staircase that led them to the lower level of the museum. There they would find the main part of exhibit. They walk through a hallway into a room with an empty tomb and a few artifacts. There were plaques on the walls explaining what is going on in the room, but Tsukishima doesn’t read them knowing full well that Kuroo was going to tell him, and then some, about the room. Apparently robbers had gotten to this tomb.  
  
Walking through the next hallway, the walls have displays of various artifacts like small statues and jewelry. Then there’s the sarcophagus that they had seen from above in the open room when they first entered the exhibit. Tsukishima noticed that after the head the rest of the body was left uncovered. You could see the bandages that the mummy was wrapped with.  
  
Moving along into the next room, which was the main room. Mummies, sarcophagi, jewelry, canopic jars, papyrus scrolls and much more. They were beautifully displayed in display cases. In the center was a diorama of the embalming process and on one of the walls was a diorama of how the dead entered the afterlife.  
  
Tsukishima was stunned by how amazing everything looked. This time, he made sure to take his time to soak in everything and read every bit of information that was written. He also made sure to ask Kuroo questions. He was really impressed.  
  
Once Tsukishima had his fill of information, they walked over to the end of the exhibit. It was a giant room that was divided into a few different sections. The main part looked like a marketplace with many different kinds of pottery on display. There was a giant boat encased in a glass display, and animal mummies to name a few things. Tsukishima was definitely intrigued by the mummies.  
  
As they exited the exhibit, Kuroo asked if Tsukishima was hungry. It was not quite lunch time yet, but they had gotten here pretty early so one of them or both may have been hungry at about 11am. “I’m ok.”  
  
Kuroo nodded, “Let me know when you get hungry, ok?”  
  
Tsukishima nodded back. “Where are we going to next?”  
  
Kuroo tapped his chin, looking upwards as he thought about what to do next. He looked over at Tsukishima with a grin on his face. Not a teasing one. A real genuine grin. “Would you like to see those pterodactyl fossils now?”  
  
“Yes!” Tsukishima replied without even thinking, his voice a little too loud, earning confused looks from the other guests nearby. He immediately covered his mouth the second the word left it. He could feel his entire face heat up in embarrassment.  
  
Kuroo tried desperately to hold back his laughter. This was by far the cutest thing he had ever seen and it made his heart flutter. _He must really love pterodactyls._ Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to have a laughing fit, he held out his hand for Tsukishima to take, “Let’s go see some fossils.”  
  
Tsukishima looked down at Kuroo’s hand and then back up at Kuroo. That genuine grin was something else. How could a grin look so nice on a ridiculously dorky, and somewhat handsome, guy like Kuroo? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. The fossils were calling his name. He placed his hand in Kuroo’s, slowly linking their hands together and let him lead the way to the fossils.  
  
They walked up a set of stairs that led them to the main level again and made a right, heading towards the North Entrance again where there was a large staircase that leads up to the upper level. After reaching the top of the floor, they made a left, passing by the entrance to Evolving Planet, the exhibit with the dinosaurs. Next to it is the lab that Kuroo works in and just past that is a door to the lab where they were working on preparing the fossils. Thankfully, Kuroo had gotten special permission to let Tsukishima see the fossils up close.  
  
Tsukishima was so excited that his heart was pounding in his chest the moment they walked into the lab. Kuroo greeted two of his co-workers and introduced them to Tsukishima.  
  
“This is Tsukishima, my soulmate,” Kuroo grinned brightly when he said “soulmate.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Tsukishima greeted as he shook both of their hands.  
  
After Tsukishima met Kuroo’s co-workers, who had gone back to working on some other fossils, they went over to a table where giant slab of limestone. Only one was out at the moment, but the other two were carefully stored with other fossils had yet to be worked on.  
  
“Now you can’t touch it. I promised my boss that you would only look. Oh! And no pictures either. Sorry.”  
  
Tsukishima kept looking at the slab and nodded, understanding the conditions. He couldn’t see the entire body of the pterodactyl, but he could make out part of the skull and a wing. It was Kuroo’s job to prepare fossils so eventually, if all goes well, they would be able to see the entire thing.  
  
He was practically vibrating with excitement. He couldn’t believe his eyes that he was actually seeing something so extraordinary up close. “This is incredible,” he whispered. He didn’t show much emotion. When he did it was barely noticeable, but he couldn’t help but smile brightly. This was a dream come true.  
  
Kuroo smiled genuinely at Tsukishima. He was really happy that he was able to show him, regardless if Tsukishima was his soulmate or not, something like this. Even if he had to pull a few strings to do so. The look on Tsukishima’s face was priceless and it would be forever etched into his memory.  
  
“You make my heart fly like a Pterodactyl, Tsukki.”  
  
“It’s Tsukishima,” Tsukishima corrected without missing a beat.  
  
“Can’t you be romantic for even a little bit? Besides, we’re soulmates. We should be giving each other cute nicknames. You can call me Tetsu!”  
  
“Not a chance.”  
  
Kuroo decided to let it slide for now, but the war wasn’t over. He was going to convince Tsukishima to use cute nicknames one day.  
  
After about a half hour of talking about the fossil, Tsukishima’s stomach growled. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, clearly embarrassed.  
  
“I’m guessing you’re ready to eat now?” Kuroo asked with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Tsukishima refused to look at Kuroo. “Yeah.”  
  
“Let’s go get some lunch. There’s a cafe downstairs.” Kuroo went over to the door they walked in through and opened it up for Tsukishima who walked right out. He followed closely behind.  
  
A couple of minutes later they reached the cafe on the main level and grabbed some food. Tsukishima got a turkey sandwich and Kuroo got grilled cheese with a side of tomato soup.  
  
“You really didn’t have to pay,” Tsukishima said as he sat down at a table with his sandwich on a tray.  
  
“We’re on a date so it’s my treat,” Kuroo grinned as he sat down.  
  
The two of them began to eat their food. Tsukishima taking a bite out of his sandwich and Kuroo dipping part of the grilled cheese into the soup.  
  
“Your face was really cute when you saw the Pterodactyl fossil,” Kuroo teased.  
  
Tsukishima avoided eye contact with Kuroo, “Who wouldn’t be excited about seeing fossils up close like that?”  
  
“Someone who isn’t a giant nerd like you are?”  
  
Tsukishima scoffed and Kuroo chuckled.  
  
“Well, I’m sure you’re glad you decided to go on a date with me rather than that other guy y--” Tsukishima paled before he could even finish that sentence.  
  
Kuroo squinted at him, “What other guy?” he asked.  
  
“N-Nothing,” Tsukishima stuttered and internally cursed himself for not only stuttering, but for nearly giving away the fact that he monitors Kuroo’s computer for a living.  
  
Kuroo wasn’t convinced, “What other guy?” he repeated, his voice low and his eyes darkening.  
  
Tsukishima flinched at the sight of Kuroo. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this so he gave in, “I know about the guy who you were going to message before me on that dating website we’re both on.”  
  
“And how do you know this?”  
  
“I’m an FBI agent who monitors your computer. I’ve been doing this for a year now and I was the one who messaged you about the guy whose profile was fake.” He sighed and slouched in his chair a little bit, watching Kuroo soak in the new information.  
  
“So you’ve been watching me on my computer for a year?” he started, soaking in the new information. There was a short pause before he continued. “That must mean you’ve seen me jerk off! All that stupid shit I’ve looked up!” His face paled. “All the shit Bokuto looked up.” He buried his face in his hands. “You must think I’m a total idiot. A loser!”  
  
Tsukishima was quite surprised that Kuroo wasn’t angry with him for hiding that information. Well, it was their first time meeting each other so it wasn’t like there was an appropriate time to even mention his job. Plus he never asked. On the other hand, Tsukishima was watching him without the other knowing. It’s an invasion of privacy, but it was also his job. He couldn’t let him know that he was being monitored otherwise Kuroo would be very cautious about what he did on his computer. Either way, he was very fortunate that Kuroo was taking this a lot better than he had expected.  
  
“You’re not a complete idiot,” he paused, placing his hands in his lap, his fingers laced together. “I wouldn’t say you’re a total loser either. It was awkward at first, but I learned to tune some things out eventually.”  
  
Kuroo didn’t know whether or not Tsukishima getting used to him and tuning out his masturbation sessions was a good or bad thing. _Is our sex life going to be horrible now because of this?_  
  
As if Tsukishima read his mind, “Nothing will change because I’ve seen you jerk off.”  
  
Kuroo sighed in relief.  
  
“You sure have your priorities straight,” Tsukishima teased, with a grin on his face.  
  
Kuroo’s mouth dropped slightly wanting to retort, but he couldn’t. He, the provocation expert, didn’t know what to say. He’s never really met anyone who willingly dished it back. “Excuse me for wanting to make sure my sex life isn’t going to be non-existent because my soulmate has watched me jerk off before we met.”  
  
“Are you even concerned about the fact that I’ve been monitoring your computer for the last year?”  
  
“Sure. It’s creepy that you’ve been doing that, but a peeping tom is creepier.”  
  
Tsukishima facepalmed so hard that it left a slight red mark on his forehead. _Is this guy for real?_  
  
“At least it was through my computer and you weren’t creeping on me from next door or from a tree or something.”  
  
Tsukishima looked at him with disgust, “You’re taking this a lot better than I expected.”  
  
Kuroo shrugged, “You said it’s your job, right? So it’s not like you were doing it to be a creep.”  
  
Tsukishima nodded.  
  
“See? No harm done then. Though I think my ego is a bit hurt now,” he laughed.  
  
“I think you can afford to be knocked down a peg or two,” Tsukishima smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair in triumph. Kuroo - 0, Tsukishima - 1  
  
_Damn. This guy’s good!_ Kuroo thought. “You better be careful. I can always ban you from here. You wouldn’t want that now, would you? I think there’s a Jurassic World exhibit coming up in a few months.” Kuroo smirked deviously as he leaned forward, laying his head in his hand.  
  
“You wouldn’t!”  
  
“Oh, I would.”  
  
Tsukishima slumped back down in his chair. Kuroo - 1, Tsukishima - 1.  
  
Kuroo sat up and picked up his sandwich, “Let’s finish eating so we can go to the dinosaur exhibit. I’m sure you’re dying to see all the dinosaurs.”  
  
Tsukishima sat up as well and started eating his sandwich again which he managed to finish thanks to Kuroo’s pestering.  
  
When they were ready to go, they threw out their trash and headed back up the stairs to the “Evolving Planet.” There was a giant globe with the name of the exhibit on it hanging above the entrance with two displays on either side of the entrance with taxidermy animals and fossils in them.  
  
“This is going to be heaven for you,” Kuroo poked Tsukishima on the cheek.  
  
Tsukishima swatted his hand away from his face. “Yeah yeah. Let’s go.” He briskly walked into the exhibit, happy to leave Kuroo behind. He stopped at a map at the entrance showing what was in each section. It starts with the beginning of life on Earth and ending with the Ice Age. He looked forward to spending as much time as he could in each section, learning more, and seeing all the amazing fossils up close. Who wouldn’t want to see such amazing things in person rather than on a computer or TV screen?  
  
Each section would have animated videos, hands-on interactive displays, and replications of land and seascapes, besides the various fossils.  
  
Walking further in, with Kuroo trailing behind, there’s a geologic time scale showing how long each period is, highlighting each period as they go along. The first period was the Precambrian period, which lasted 4 billions years and is 90% of Earth’s history. This section showed how life started on Earth.  
  
Following the Precambrian period was the Cambrian and Ordovician periods, where the world was mostly water. There were screens showing videos of sea life and displays of fossils of various creatures and plants that would have been around at this point of time.  
  
After those they worked their way to the Silurian and Devonian periods, covering the move to land as well as plants, fish, and tetrapods, followed by the first mass extinction. The Carboniferous Period, covered insects and other arthropods, and tetrapods among the swampy forests. The second mass extinction was after that. The Permian Period was the final section before they reached the Mesozoic Era with the third extinction right behind it. The Permian Period covered reptiles and synapsids and new types of tetrapods.  
  
This was the section Tsukishima had been waiting for. The Mesozoic Era. This era covered the Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous Periods. The previous sections and exhibits were great, but nothing beat dinosaurs for Tsukishima. They were greeted with a display of two Herrerasaurus side-by-side. One was model and the other just the fossils.  
  
“Kuroo,” Tsukishima whispered as he slowly walked up to the Herrerasaurus. “These are incredible.”  
  
Kuroo walked up to Tsukishima and placed a hand on his shoulder, “They are, aren’t they? Wait until you walk another 20 feet into the next room.”  
  
Tsukishima took that as his cue to walk past the fourth extinction and into the next room that was filled with dinosaurs from the Jurassic and Cretaceous Periods. He was left absolutely speechless. He looked around the room at all the fossils. He saw a Stegosaurus, a Rapetosaurus, Apatosaurus, and a Daspletosaurus as he scanned the room from left to right. Past the Daspletosaurus was a Ceratopsian and Parasaurolophus.  
  
He spent a great amount of time in front of each display, reading all the information that was presented in front of him. Kuroo would add on some other facts about the dinosaur that he had just finished reading about.  
  
The two of them were standing close as they looked at the fossils, their hands and shoulders lightly brushing against each other every so often. Tsukishima was the one to make the first move this time, lacing their fingers together. Kuroo turned to look at Tsukishima, who was still focused on the Dromaeosaur. He decided to not make a joke for once and just enjoy this moment together.  
  
They walked through the rest of the room and the rest of the exhibit hand in hand, bantering back and forth every so often, and overall enjoying each other’s company. Kuroo got to make Tsukishima smile, albeit just a small one, but a smile nonetheless. Tsukishima actually continued humored some of Kuroo’s awful jokes. Not all of them, but a few.  
  
When they exited the exhibit, Kuroo once again asked what Tsukishima wanted to do next. Tsukishima looked at his phone and noticed that they had spent a good couple of hours in that exhibit and it was nearly 2pm. The museum didn’t close until 5pm so they had plenty of time to look at the rest of the museum plenty of other exhibits to see, but they didn’t have to see the rest today. They had plenty of chances to come back. Kuroo did work here after all and that gave Tsukishima an excuse to make the effort to come back more often.  
  
“I think I’m ready to go. Maybe we can get some dinner later?”  
  
“Are you sure? We have plenty of time before the museum closes.”  
  
“Yeah. I’m sure. Besides, I now have an excuse to come back again.”  
  
Kuroo’s jaw dropped at the statement. “Tsukki!” He hugged Tsukishima tightly, so happy that Tsukishima wanted to come back again. That he was one of the reasons Tsukishima would come back again. They had just met today, but Kuroo loved Tsukishima. He knew the moment that he got his first vision that he would love him with all his heart. It meant the world to him that his soulmate liked him enough to go out again.  
  
“Before we go, I want to go back to Sue. Let’s get a better picture together.”  
  
Kuroo was absolutely dumbfounded. How did he score the most perfect soulmate?  
  
“First, I need to get you a souvenir to commemorate our first date besides a selfie. There’s this cool mold-a-rama machine nearby. It makes a wax dinosaur figure.”  
  
Tsukishima felt it was unnecessary, but he once again humored Kuroo. He knew that if they were going to be together, that humoring him was going to be something he would have to do. Maybe not all the time, but since this was their first date, why not humor him for the moment?  
  
They walked over to the mold-a-rama machine. This one made a blue Triceratops. Kuroo put two singles in and the machine started. The mold closed and was filled with wax. After a moment, the figure was ready and was pushed into a bin for Tsukishima to grab from. He grabbed the figure and looked at it. It was pretty neat for a simple figure. He might keep it on his desk at work.  
  
Once the figure was made, the two headed back downstairs to Sue. There was a skip in Kuroo’s step and Tsukishima couldn’t help but smirk at that.  
  
When they reached Sue, they waited a few minutes for a space to clear up since there were other people wanting to take pictures in front of Sue. Once they had an opportunity they jumped at it. They turned around so they were facing away from Sue. Kuroo grinned the biggest grin. It was bright and full of happiness. Tsukishima was able to bring himself to smile. Not a small curve of his lips, but a real smile.  
  
This time the picture turned out perfectly. Kuroo wasn’t blinking and Tsukishima wasn’t pouting. They looked, and were, genuinely happy. It was a sweet beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Kuroo: Have you ever been dinosaur kissed?  
> Tsukishima: No.  
> Kuroo: Allow me to demonstrate.  
> Tsukishima: No.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
